Diaphragm-type fluid control valves can provide controlled fluid separation and flow along a pipe-line, manifold or other piping network. Generally, the diaphragm-type valve includes a flexible diaphragm element molded from an elastomeric material to control fluid flow between the inlet and the outlet of the valve body. More specifically, in known diaphragm-type valves, the diaphragm element engages a seat formed within the valve body to separate the interior chamber of the valve body into three parts: (i) an inlet chamber which can hold the supply fluid, (ii) an outlet chamber which receives fluid from the inlet chamber for discharge out the outlet and (iii) a diaphragm chamber which can hold a fluid under pressure to urge and maintain the diaphragm element in the seated position. Upon release of fluid pressure from the diaphragm chamber, the diaphragm element can be displaced from the seated position by the pressure of fluid in the inlet chamber and fluid flow is permitted between the inlet and the outlet chambers. Known diaphragm elements and diaphragm-type control valves are shown and described in European Patent Application No. EP 0928917; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,484; U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,578; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,234. The known diaphragm elements show and describe structures formed with the diaphragm elements to facilitate seating of the diaphragm element within the valve body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,484 shows and describes a diaphragm element formed with a central ring and radially extending springy ribs to facilitate seating of the diaphragm element. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,059,578 and 8,616,234 show and describe a diaphragm element formed with the radially arranged ribs and a ring element which facilitate seating of the diaphragm element. The seating structures can add to the complexity of forming or molding the diaphragm element.